Boston Rangerman
by MerryMenLove
Summary: What one of us girls that has read Stephanie Plum Series. Has not wished to put our self in Stephanie place and had Ranger wanting us in bed. Well, in my story Ranger his Merry Men. There some Ella as well. But there is no other character from the verse. This is a romance and there is drama. But I am hopping for some humor as well. The Rating may go up later.
1. Prequel

Okay girls and guys I have an idea here. I know all us girls wish we were the female in the BABE version of the story right? Well, here I am going to do my own style of character that resembles me some. I am going to not do Trenton I am sticking to Boston cause with Trenton it feel wrong if I didn't have the normal characters causing trouble. So I am doing my own version the only characters you're going to get from the book is a Ranger and his Merry Men.

Prequel

What can I say about my life? My parents died when I was about six years old in a car accident that would scare anyone. I was given to my aunt to raise she was a wild person and she lived her life by the seat of her pants. I was a red head like my mom and aunt the Scottish in me shinnied out. My eyes were green and beautiful that was what I was always told. My hair stayed in a french brain cause it was just hard to handle all those curls.

I grew up in Miami even with my wild side my grades were exceptional I skipped two grades and graduated with honors at the top of my class. I got into Harvard and I majored in business and photography. Everything felt right and I knew I was headed to where I needed to be successful. I was hired on in New York Business was a nice one. I was dealing with the business and finances of the company. I was twenty four and nothing could hold me back.

I meet a few guys that could have been the one, but they never felt right. There was no I am in love and I am overjoyed with life. Work was my passion at the moment and I was good at it. I got raises I even hit management. But whenever my mind would slow down something fell off here, but I was too happy to worry about it at first. Then one night when I was twenty-six years old there was a knock on my door. I answered it and there stood this tall, dark and handsome with a gun and a badge on his hips. "Hello Sunshine you mind if I come in names. Det. Nicky Mezer we need to have a talk about some things."

I did not fall in love with the man, but I had let him in. He started to show me things and play tapes for me of my bosses and a few other of the higher management that we're meeting with the mob. It was a bit of a shock he told me he had an instinct that I had nothing to do with this and he wanted me to help. I thought was this fucker crazy if the mob involved I just want to quit. But he told me about people that had died because of what was going down. So I got myself involved in the undercover work they wanted me to do. I also seemed to find myself in to Nicky bed that was under the table, but I wasn't sure if I was falling in love. I cared about the man and the sex were great, but love now.

Nicky had become my undercover boyfriend, but we took it further than that. We moved in together and he worked along side me while I came up with so much info about what was going on where I worked. Then one night it happens. I went back to the office to get something that Nicky said we might could use to finally nail the coffin in their case. When I got there I walked into the office there was something wrong and I was not sure what it was. I walked into the office I needed to and there was some fucking scary guy there he shot my boss in the head as I walked in.

I took a bullet to the shoulder I had started to run. The guy caught up and I did the one thing that my aunt always told me to do. I slammed my knee so far up his crotch that I am sure his cock was not viable. Then I ran hard I had taken a picture of the guy with my phone. That's me bold and no fear. Fuck that I was scared and my shoulder was bleeding hurting. Nicky got me to a hospital when I called him he made sure I was protected. He stayed at my side as much as he could. I had figured the man had fallen in love with me. I loved sharing my bed with him and he was great to talk to but I never loved him.

While I was in the hospital Nicky told me he was not going to send me undercover. But he had a friend that was going to hire me to do a lot of the things I did for the last job. He told me that I was basically going to get a new identity and I was going to get a new life. Did I like that idea no we got news that night that they had targeted my aunt in Miami she had been in a car explosion that was caused by a bomb. Nicky stayed with me that night and he got me where I was going. The first two people I meet was Ranger aka Carlos Manso well he was handsome and scary at the same time. Then I meet Bobby Brown he was going to deal with my medical.

Nicky took me aside said good bye we kissed passionately and I knew that was going to be the last time I would ever see Nicky. Something in my gut told me then a week later Bobby came to me with pieces of news. Nicky had been killed executional stile in his apartment that had just made me go cold. I could not cry at first, but I was shocked. Bobby left as Ranger came to set down, he wanted to talk what was going to happen. I was not under the protection of the government I was purely under the protection of Rangerman. Nicky had talked about Ranger that he trusted him with everything that was in him.

So I guess that means something. Nicky was a great guy and the only one I trusted with what was going down in the undercover. Ranger looked at me so he could go on I could tell the fact Nicky was dead had affected him. I also found out this was one of those rare time I would ever hear my new boss talk so much. "Nicky left you to me to take care. I am not going to make you hide your life and wither away cause there probably after you. What I would like is for you to work for Rangerman with the same job set you had there. We need someone to handle the customers and the fiances from an office. You will have a new name and identity those things are going to happen. But you will be protected by men and my men."

With those words and that oath he was gone. I had been given a new apartment within the Rangerman building. I had met Ella, she was the only other woman in the building she was a sweet woman and we were becoming friends I was glad to have one. Took me a bit to get over the fact that all these guys looked like they could rip my head off my body. Lester was the first to break the eyes with a flirt and calling me Angel. I had started to become friends with Bobby witch in included Lester he was a jokester and a complete flirt.

The funny part was the first month on the job I had been able to win the heart of every man on the floor. The men that worked here loved me cause I had a temper seemed to think they could baby me they learned fast they could just back off and let me do shit myself. They treated me with respect and for some reason none of them hit on me. I had no clue what that was about telling one night. I walked in to Rangers office to discuss some changes I would love to make that make it simpler for me, him and the team.

We stayed late talking more I talked and he listened. Agreed to most of the changes I wanted to make for the other four cities that had a Rangerman in them. I was surprised when he invited me up to the seventh floor to have dinner with him. I hated that I had finally fallen in love with a man after all this it had to be him and not Nicky why did that hurt so much? I guess it had to do with how well Nicky treated and he deserved the girl he loved to love him back.

We got up there the apartment was beautiful. The meal was peaceful I mean I loved to talk to people. But sometimes the silence was nice and Ranger was a quiet man. Then when I got up to leave, he met me at the door. He cupped my face and he lowered his head to kiss me. Fuck, I had never been kissed like that. His hands slide down my body dragged me against his completely and utterly took the breath from me then he said. "I don't do relationships, but it's rare I find someone I want to be my lover. That's all I can offer my bed and warm body."

I should have guessed the one guy I fall in love with ends up being the one that doesn't do relationships. But where my life was I did not see myself dating and wanting marriage. So this seemed perfect. So I nodded that night he took me to his bed and showed me a whole new experience when it came to love making. I woke the next morning nuzzled up to him, he was ready for another round that took about thirty min. He had to get up and get ready I looked at the clock groaned some forget these guys liked to work out and get up early.

I went back to sleep it was only freaking five in the morning. I slept for a good two more hours. I got up slide the same cloths on made my way to my own apartment. I was sure by know the hole freaking building knew that I had spent the night. Maybe that was why they did not hit on me. Ranger made me his woman not his girlfriend just straight up woman that shared his bed. I could not complain after everything that had happened in the last year for some reason being with Ranger that night helped me through some of it knowing that I could be happy and the men had become like family so what more could I ask for.


	2. Chapter One

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find my self a beta. If your interested please contact me.

Chapter One

It had been two weeks and Ranger had made love to me at least once to three times a day. I had to admit the man had stamina that out did mine. I was wondering when he was going to get bored with me. But from what I could tell I turned him on as much as he did me. There was no show of any lack in that department between both of us. I was in love with a man that I had no clue how this was going to end up playing out and I was scared I would end up heart broken in the end.

I rolled over in Ranger's bed not feeling him there. I was not as an early riser as him, but today I seemed to. I looked at the clock it was 6:30 am in the morning. I figured he was down in the gym. I was usually awakened by him making love to me after he came back after the gym. He takes a shower and then wakes me up by making love to me; then we both get ready for work that day. I had a few clothes up here so I went to take a shower and got dressed, loved the smell of the Rangers body wash.

Ella had set me some things up in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. Then I set to work at taming my hair, then doing a french braid. I moved to the elevator; it was early for me but I headed to my office, booted up my computer as I started to work on payroll this week. I saw a folder on my desk that had Rangers write about it, saying there was a skip they wanted to get tonight and wanted me to do a distraction. Ranger made sure I familiarized myself with a skip before I had to deal with him.

I did the payroll first that took me a good three hours. I knew Ranger had a couple meetings this morning and this afternoon. I probably would not see him untill tonight when it was time for the skip. I started to look over the file; Ranger had listed what this man liked in girls. I decided to do something I had not done since I came under Ranger protection I was going to the mall to go shopping. I would shop for a dress that I could wear to the bar tonight. I also wanted to shop for something that I personally needed. Ranger had mentioned a few times in his own way that I needed to get out. Lester said it more often that I needed to get into the world again.

I had all that money I had saved from my last job and I had saved a nice bundle. They had gotten all that money from that account, into my new account and no one seemed to notice. I finished some of the major work that needed to be done. I moved to stand; it was lunch time I decided I would also eat out and have something not so healthy for me. I had no problem eating what Ranger had set out for us by Ella but every now and then I craved a burger and some fries.

I went down to the underground garage and I got into my Chevy Impala. I was told to choose a car I wanted and I chose a black Chevy Impala. What can I say I love Supernatural that car is hot. I moved the thing had been worked on by the guys here and made sure it was safe. I moved out as I heard my cell ring as I moved to answer it. Was Ranger "Baby girl."

I smirked so much in just two words that most would look at me and get confused. I sigh some as I moved to drive out. I had put the ear piece in my ear preferred that when I was driving. "I am going to get something to wear for the skip. I am also in need of some things that I wanted to get at the mall. You have been pushing me to get back out there, and not just going out of Rangerman to get skips. So your wish is granted or handsome one."

I heard the little laugh when I kept driving, waiting for something. "You have your panic button and I have you with locators in your purse do me a favor keep them in there." Then he hung up as I smirk shaking my head. How is it all those men I work with had no fucking clue how to say good bye?

Thank god for GPS. You would actually be looking at me cause of the red hair and green eyes. You would think that Boston was my natural birth place with how many Irish and Scottish were around. You also had the Irish Mob. I was trying not to think about Mobs that how I ended up where I was now but some what I had to think them to taking me into Rangers' arms and meeting the men. I touched my shoulder but I would never get over seeing men being killed and my shoulder being damaged probably permenat.

The first thought was finding a dress that would look good on me. Then decide from there what to have a hairdresser do to my hair. I only had my hair done up when I was trying to look sexy and then I went to a hair dresser. Because I never could do it myself and when I did try I was ready to cut it short cause of how hard it was to handle this mess. You don't know how much hair Detangler that goes through my hair just to get it into a braid that I wear every day. I tried a pony tail was wet and when it finished drying in school one guy told me it looked like I had a big puff ball of poodle tail. That was the most embarrassing thing to happen to me with my hair, there are more experiences, but that's not getting into those just right now.

I walked into a store that looked like they had some beautiful dresses. I was also thinking I wanted to stun the guys, mostly Ranger. They usually see me in jeans and a tank top. That or the Rangeman black cargo pants and the black shirt with Rangeman embroided on it. Which it seemed to turn Ranger on me wearing his name. Snort. Wearing a big over-sized Rangeman t-shirt to sleep in also gets him going. I was not a big dress person but I did know how to dress up and look like something any man would eat up. I was glad I was wearing a button up shirt today because after my hair was done I don't want to pull anything over my head.

I wasn't going for whore that was for sure. But I did want to get a dress that would barely cover my ass and show off some of my other essential feminine parts. I smirked as I think I found the dress my breast were a good small C size this would work. The top slide down low enough to show cleavage and I could wear a push up bra to make them girls look a little bigger. Then the rest of the dress slid down to cover my ass, it slid a little more down a few more inches was tight enough that it would show off my ass but not too long down that I could not run or knee a man were it would really hurt.

I tried it on it was perfect, too bad I couldn't have Rangeman embroided on the hem of the dress just to tease the fuck out of Ranger, though I think the dress would do just enough of that that after the distraction he drag me home and stamp me with his own claim. I found me a perfect set of sandal heels that wrapped up around my ankle kind of like what you see on ballerina but the lace was thinner. They were a good five inches and I could walk in these I had practice walking in heels at my old job. I paid for the shoes and the dress.

Then I went to Macy to look through the makeup they had. I actually had none I was rushed to Boston without being allowed to pack. I understood why so only thing I had with me was what was in my bag mascara and lip stick. I looked threw the makeup I was going to keep it simple not to go heavy with the makeup. I paid for that; now to find something just for Ranger. I headed to Victoria Secret and looked through what they had. I found a teddy that was see through that could go under the dress was strap less and. I found a black garter belt that socks were fish net as I smirk; yeah this dress was going to work to get any man to be hard in seconds and follow me.

I looked at the time; I went to eat a good meal at the food court my body was always thin, the doc always said I had a fast metabolism. Could pretty much eat anything and I rarely gained weight. I went to a few other stores got some other cloths that I could use outside work. Igot some more clothes that I could work out in. I even got myself a few more cosmetics that I needed. Then I decided to go back to Victoria Secrets, figured you know if I am going to tease Ranger with one teddy, I should find some other things that when he undresses me that he find me in. I got all my things that I needed to buy that day put them in the Impala trunk. Then I drove to a fancy beauty salon I had found on the net and there were good reviews.

I walked in, I had an appointment I had been able to get one cause someone had canceled. I was introduced to a man that had to be about 6'2 he had spikey hair and he was wearing making up. He had a black button up shirt the sleeves rolled up and he had dangly thin metal braclets. He wore a necklace that rested were the buttons were undone that was a pride necklace that told me the man was gay. Then he spoke and it was just a nail in the coffin yep he was gay. "Well hello there beautiful; now what can Eric do for you. Is he going to make you hot to trot for some man to play with? If so, you have to tell me about this man; is he hot does he have a nice ass."

I laughed as I went to sit down and I told him what Ranger looked like and he literally was fanning himself. "Oh, honey if you ever want to give him up, you send him to Eric so he can leave some teeth marks on his ass." Then after that comment we just started to talk. There was something here; maybe I had found a friend outside Rangrman. Never thought it would be a gay man. I had never had anything wrong with them just never had one just talk so easily with me without me thinking there trying too hard. Some gay men just tried too hard to sell they were gay and you just wanted to gag on your finger.

He asked me what I was going to be wearing when I showed him the dress and the pumps. He smirked at me and he had my hair done I was amazed I didn't even tell him what I wanted and he had a better idea. He had my makeup done then sent me to the bathroom to put on the Victoria Secret teddy, dress and the sandal high heels; and told he thought garter belt was was too much for the whole thing. He whistled when I walked out and smirks. "Your man is going to be eating out of your hands in no time flat sugar."

We exchanged numbers and emails he seemed to agree with my thoughts that we had become friends. I laughed and said my good bye. I thought I wouldn't be dressed up until I had to go out that night. But it had been so much fun to let Eric go full out with the hair and makeup. Then he wanted to see me in the dress with the hair and makeup. So here I was driving back to Rangeman in the whole outfit on. I had bought some Chanel #9 that I would put on before I headed out I loved the stuff smelled so good.


	3. Chapter Two

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

Chapter Two

I drove along stretching out some. I was happy with how the dress fit and that the teddy underneath was comfortable because I was going to be wearing this until tonight when I got home with Ranger. I was driving along when I swore I saw an old man that looked familiar I was not placing him but I shrugged it off was just some old man. I moved along as I thought about something. I wanted to get something for Ranger and the men. I had barely made a dent in the money in my savings. I moved along as I thought about it some.

I decided to stop at a leather store I walked in looked at some leather jackets. Temporarily forgetting what I was wearing, until the men were just staring; I blushed for a second and looked around I found a simple leather jacket that I liked that would fit me. I walked over as I set it down asked if they could engrave along the bottom with red lettering. "Rangeman." The man was just looked at me cleared his throat started to write down. Well this was a good test drive this dress was going to swoon any man I came across of course he have to be bi or straight.

Then I saw it was a leather jacket that was beautiful that would look good on Ranger. I moved over as I slide fingers along it I picked it up as I moved over. I knew Ranger had one leather jacket; who said a man can't have two? I nodded as I paid for both. I had the one for Ranger gift wrapped and they told me in two days mine would be done. I headed out; I slid the present for Ranger in the back seat. I drove along as I was headed some I got a call from Lester.

"Angel, you going to need some help with things? I saw you go to the mall you spent a lot of time there."

I thought if he only knew. that was only a quarter of a time I would like to spend there. I laughed as I thought about it as I smirked. "Well you could come help; may need another guy to help. I got a lot of bags." I heard a groan and a disconnected as I smirked.

I keyed myself into the underground garage. I moved to park in my spot as I smirked. Opening the door; I stepped out as Lester and Hal were coming out. Hal went blood red and stopped where he was. Lester gave a wolf call and winked at me. Then there was a ring on my phone I went to answer it. "Baby girl you have all the men drooling there not even paying attention to the other monitors."

I smirked as I hung up on him opened the doors for the men helped me get my bags. They took me to the elevator helped me get things into my apartment; I thanked them as I winked at Lester. When we had everything put away. I made my way up to the fifth floor a few men were staring and Ranger cleared his throat looking at them; which told them mats in the morning; there was a groan. I had his box in my hand he held my office door open for me.

He spinned me around; while he set the box on my desk. Then he lowered his head captured my lips. I slide my one arm around his neck, stroked my fingers into his hair as he slide his tongue gently past my lips stroking my tongue. I moaned softly as I kissed him back with passion stopping his smirking.

"Now, now. We can't have any of this. I need to be ready for the skip tonight. If we play you're going to ruin my hair."

Before he could respond, I slid out of his arms as I handed him the box as I smile.

"Thanks for taking me in, and protecting me Ranger. I wanted to get you something to show you how I appreciated you. I also think it's something you would enjoy using."

He set the box down as he looked at me for a second. He moved to open it he took out the leather jacket that had cost me over three hundred dollars. He looked it over as he looked it over he tried it on as he leaned down captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Perfect look and perfect fit Baby Girl." I smiled at him as he went back to speaking. "Look good for my lunch meeting with a client." He kissed me again and was out the door.

I went over to make some customer calls to people that needed to rant about their problemss. I never minded doing this, but I wanted to find one of the guys that was young, maybe train him to help me in this sometimes there was just to many to cover. I worked taking a small break for a sandwich then did some more work; when I saw it was close to time for me to go play with a skip. I made my way up a few eyes looked at me and were fast to stop because they knew Ranger would take them all to the mats.

I had a small idea; what to get the Merry Men that I had met and were good to me since I got here. There were some nice leather wallets at the place. I thought I would have their names put on them and give those to them. There was only ten men, I thought about getting them for the men was going to talk to the owner of the leather store see what kind of deal I could get.

I headed into my apartment and moved to work on my make up just touching it up. I took a deep breath as I smiled at myself. I could do this and I knew it. When I heard the lock tumble; I knew Ranger was here. He moved into my apartment. As he dragged me to him smirked as I moved my fingers to move some hair behind my ears. He moved to slide the mic in a hiding spot he slid his fingers along my breast I closed my eyes as I whisper.

"You'reteasing me; making it hard for me to leave the apartment tonight." 

"Come on Baby Girl."

I smiled to him. Ifelt his hand slide along my lower back as we walked for the door heading to the elevator to get to the garage. "I am a patient man; I can wait until I get you home tonight to get you out of that dress." I winked at him as I leaned against his body as we walked down. Two of the men were already at the bar one was a bartender and the other was a bouncer. The other three that were going with us were Lester, Ram, and Tank.

I slide behind the Turbo passenger side. I had learned that it was never a good idea to tell Ranger I wanted to drive. He was in the zone as we drove as I let him think. The men had to get themselves ready and so did I. When we got there parked Ranger turned the lights on in the Turbo; gave me the file again to do one more quick check. He went over were everyone would be and what I needed to do. Then he cupped my cheek as he captured my lips and looked at me. "Keep youself alert Baby Girl and safe."

That was all I got as I moved to get out. As I moved I let my hips sway; out of the corner of my eye I saw Ranger wink as I walked in; that was his way of encouraging me to do my best. I walked in, I saw the skip sitting at the bar. I moved to sit next to him since it was the only open seat. I looked to the Bartender, who was Lester as I ordered a Bloody Mary. Of course there won't be any liquor in it. I felt him look at me and softly clear his throat then spoke.

"Put the ladies drink on my tab."

His eyes never leaving me, as he looked me over. Part one of the plan was in action.

"Why thank you, handsome. You really didn't have to buy me a drink. It's very sweet of you. After the day I had, I could use some sweetness."

We talked for a little while and he got me on the dance floor. His hands on me made me sick, but I pulled myself together and dealt with it. He slid his hands down my ass as I let him, I moved through the dance with him. When done, he asked me if I had any plans tonight. Of course I said no, so he invited me to his place. But something in my gut told me something was not right; and there was just that nagging feeling.

When we were about out the door, he grabbed me and slid his fingers around my neck. We walked out and he had his gun out, he shot Ram first in the leg. He smirks as he saw Ranger then he put the gun to my chin. "Well, couldn't get me the first, time so you send in a treat for me? Dif you think I was stupid?"

I saw a moment of emotion cross Rangers eyes and I knew he was pissed. The guy started to move as he dragged me along as Ranger looked at him.

" Let her go."

He kept walking; he smiled as he got past them, he walked sideways to his car so he could keep his eyes on Ranger.

"What you want your little back? I don't know why she dressed like this, it means she got to be easy and a slut."

I couldn't move well, with the way he had me against him. Ranger was looking pissed now. He made me keep walking; he told them they better stay put or he will shoot me. They did as he said; he got me into the car; he started to car. I was pissed more than anything when he cuffed my hands and drove off. "You're a piece of scum that is going to get what he deserves. Ranger doesn't take kindly to people taking people that work for him."

He blindfolded me. Then he slid his hands into my dress pulled the listening device out and threw it out the window. Then he took my purse did the same thing. Fuck that was a nice purse. Then he slid his hands between my legs and I couldn't stop him as he found nothing else then. He put a gun to my head. "

Was I scared? Yes but I was loyal to Ranger and the boys. When I felt us stop; I felt him drag me somewhere, shove me down on what I guess was a couch. Then he took the blind fold off. Then he slugged me hard and then he slugged me in the face again. "You're gonna be fun to play with."


	4. Chapter Three

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me until I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

It is going to be rare that I have Ranger or anyone else point of view. Most of the time, it's going to be Erin point of view. I am still not sure I can pull Ranger off that well in a point of view.

Chapter Three

{Ranger Point of View}

I went still as I saw him come out, then I saw our skip grab my girl. Then he shot Ram in the leg; it didn't look like it was bad, but then I went back to him. Listening to his demands I had to obey. We only had two more guys beside us out here. I was not going to risk them; but most of all I was not risking Erin's life. So we backed up, we put our guns on the ground. I wanted to kill the man because he was being rough with her. I could see the anger and fear in her eyes that tore at me. What the hell was going down here; this was supposed to be a simple pick up of a skip. I would never bring her on one that I was even a little sure that she would end up in danger.

I only moved to watch what he was doing as he was dragging her to the car. I had told the men to stand down, and sent Lester to put pressure on to Ram leg. I watched him shove her down into the passenger seat. Then go around get into it himself. I was staying as still as I could. I was not going to endanger her but we were going to rescue her. I hoped that he didn't find every single tracker we had on her. I had put a special one under her hair without her noticing. It was under all those curls, where I had kissed her earlier.

I was stupid though, we let him get ahead of us; than Hector called told me that every tracker had been tossed out. The one in the hair wasn't transmitting at all. I cursed and slammed my fist into the steering wheel. I could see Tank looking at me although he said nothing. We drove back to Rangeman; we were going to get my girl back and that was a promise. Then that bastard was going to suffer or die I had yet to decide.

I moved to my office, I sit down and started to do a more thorough back ground on this guy. I knew that I would find something we needed. I needed to find some land owned by him or his family. I called Lester and Vince told them two names, and told them to search them to see if there was anything of land or building that would look good to go search for her. They were on it; she had made friends out of my men. She made this place feel like a home; I didn't want to lose that and I knew the men didn't for sure, she become like a sister to most of them. They were almost as protective of her as I was.

{Erin Point of View}

The skip was starting to pace as I looked at him. He wasn't Irish or Scottish at least from what I can tell. Watching him pace something was wrong with one of his legs nothing major but looked like he was putting more weight on the other. Then he started to talk and I mentally rolled my eyes he was semi smart but he still should know kidnapping was never smart, especially when it's something of Rangers. I assumed I was something to Ranger and I worked for him.

"Ranger is going to pay for what he did to my little brother." Okay so were getting somewhere.

What criminals always seemed to talk to hostages about their reasons was stupid to me. Guess they always assumed they were going to kill them. No one was going to rescue them so they could repeat what the idiot said.

"We had my brother Andy hidden well, where the bounty hunters couldn't find him. He had fucked up and was his first offence. But it was bad enough he get a few years in hard prison. He couldn't take that and I am trying to keep him out of crime like me. But nooooo, Ranger had to come and fucking ruin our plans on keeping him on the straight and narrow."

He was still pacing as he was now going in circles around me thinking on how to go about whatever the hell he was doing. I am thinking he didn't expect Ranger to set a trap tonight and he is racing for a way to get where he was going with this. He spoke again I was keeping my mouth shut. "So know it's time for you to tell me some things about Ranger because I will find revenge. Tell me about his family maybe that's the way to do it."

I thought to myself, you dumb fucker; you are really not that smart are you. I was not going to give up Ranger's family. I had no clue how strong they were and I knew he had a little girl. Not a lot of people knew that he had told me. I laughed some.

"You think I know anything. Ranger's a man of Mystery."

I actually knew very little, just knew where his parents and grandmother were located. He made it sound like a most of his siblings were still ther,e but his younger brother was running the Miami office. That was about all I knew about the Manoso family. Then I watched him come around he grabbed my dress and cutting it down between my breast tearing it off. He looked me over as he licked his lips. Fuck; I thought as he spoke.

"If I wasn't so interested in getting information out of you. I would have some fun with you."

I had my feet both tied down to the chair leg that seemed to be bolted to the floor pretty good. I thought this guy did this pretty often. I had my hands tied behind my back. I watched as he lit a smoke as he took a long drag then he came over he pressed the cig to my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. He let it set there for 30 min then he stepped back gave me a few min to recover; then he spoke again.

"Now bitch, you tell me what I want to know."

I was not betraying Ranger like this, nor was I putting his family in danger. The pain had pissed me off so I went and spit in his face. Looking at him with anger there was no fear right know just pure rage at the asshole for burning me.

"You can fuck off I am never going to betray Ranger or the men I work with." 

Then I watched him bring his nine mm that he had used to shoot Ram with. He pointed as he gave me a few seconds and I set my face into stone. Then I watched him pull the trigger felt he heat radiating into my elbow I watched him not being gentle at all but he put a tourniquet around my arm and wrapped something around the wound.

"Don't want you to die to fast. I'm going to have more for with you because I will make you break."

I started to breath hard but the adrenaline in me was just going fast and was rushing through me. Being here tied up and being shot my blood was pumping and I could feel the pain but it was making me even more angry. Somehow I had gotten one of my feet loose. I saw him standing right there in front of me. I was thinking well if he going to end up killing me I should leave some damage. I slammed my foot up as hard and fast as I could between his legs. I saw him double over dropping down so I kicked him in the face hard twice watched him fall over. Well at least I didn't half to listen to him for a while.

{Rangers Point of View}

I did not like the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fuck my instincts were telling me there was so much more to this then I knew. Then one of the guys brought a file to me there was a brother that was not really blood to them but was close to are skip. Shit it was Andrew Ericson was a first time offender but he had almost killed someone and the judge had been dumb enough to let him out on bail. So this was what was going down was pure revenge.

I sent three teams out to look at locations that looked right. I was with Lester and Bobby. I had decided to look at a warehouse that felt right but I was not sure. The searches the guys did had took about two hours so I was praying she was still alive and not injured. I swear if he laid a hand on her, I was going to kill him. I was reaching my point of anger. He had taken a woman from me that I was pretty sure I loved and was too scared to drag her into my life. But it seemed without meaning to she was already there.

{Erin Point of View}

There was an old clock in the warehouse I had time to look around while he was out cold. So far he had been out about fifteen minutes and I watched as he was starting to come to. I think I sprained my ankle kicking him like I had. I had looked at it, it was swelling. He had rolled out of my kicking zone after the second kick to the head. I watched him get up he had a two big red spots one his for head and the other was on his cheek. I was satisfied after shooting me and burning me. I gave the bastard some of what he deserved.

He had quickly seen my foot he grabbed it and started to tie it down hard. I let out a cry couldn't help it was hurting pretty bad. I watched a smirk on his face I wanted to spit on his face but figured bating him might get me killed faster and I was sure the guys and Ranger were working hard on finding me. He moved with his gun and he shot me in the same place I screamed out in pain then then I passed out.

I woke up slumped in the chair I saw the clock I had been out for a good thirty min. We had been here for a good two hours if that clock was right. He had an ice pack on his forehead as he looked at me waking up as he growled.

"So you finally start to wake up Sleeping Bitch." I thought oh how unique you must have spent the whole thirty min coming up with something so great.

The he came and asked me the same thing I told him no. Then he shot me again this time was in my side. I slumped down some at that I screamed again the fuck was he doing going to shoot all these holes in me. He stood there after he punched me in the face again. Then I heard it, there was sirens and I knew that Rangeman didn't use them. I thought someone out there hear gun fire cause this jack ass was to stupid he wasn't using a silencer. I had no clue where we are at the moment.

I saw him panic then I watched as he left out the other side were there was no siren sounds. I was breathing hard and I could feel myself bleeding. Well guess he forgot to kill me. I watched as some cops came in they were checking me asking me questions. I told them to make a call I gave them the number told them to talk to Ranger. Then I passed out and everything was black.

{Rangers Point of View}

I got the call the cops had found her she been shot and there was no sign of our skip. I breathed hard, I was pissed but right now I wanted to make sure she was safe. The doctors were doing what they could for her. I got Tank and Bobby; I drove as fast as we could to the hospital where she was. Bobby somehow got his way back there to see how she was doing. I stood there Tank touched my shoulder we both set down. This was all I could do for her was wait; then be there for her when she woke up. The bastard could wait and I would find him. I would personally make sure he was punished. I was debating death or sending him to prison.


	5. Chapter Four

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me until I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

Chapter Four

I woke slowly; wincing at the pain in my side and my right elbow was killing me. I was in a fog. I felt something was in my nose as I reached to get it out not having any clue where I was because I couldn't seem to get my eyes fully open; I felt a soft hand slide along mine and he softly spoke.

"Baby Girl it's okay; keep that in there to help you breath. Just relax your safe and I'm here."

Ranger?

I thought was he here. I fought until my eyes start to open; I saw the white walls and the IV drip next to me; I thought fuck hospital. But I did as Ranger said I relaxed turned my head looked over him and got a gentle smile. Felt his lips kiss my head then he sat down again he looked at me. He pressed a button as he takes a breath. "Need to let the nurse know you're awake. I need to call Bobby let him know too." I watched him call Bobby.

Bobby was the first one to come in and I could see that there were two men in black at the door. I had to laugh to myself, the guard dogs were on duty. I knew that there had to be a reason; they must have not caught the guy. Ranger was holding my hand and I had to smile as much as I could at him. The man was tender and loving. Just he had a different way of showing it outside of what he was doing right now. But I knew he cared, and I knew some were in there I think he might have deeper feelings for them.

I knew that he was scared of a relationship; yes, I say Ranger is scared. He had done a lot of things in the Military and for the Government that I am sure he was not proud of. There were enemies that he had, that was another reason he did not want another relationship. But I was praying we could get passed that at some point. I would be his lover and stand at his side if it didn't change. I didn't need to consider him my boyfriend to know that we had something special whatever it was that we had.

Bobby seemed to be okay with this doctor, so he let him check on me first when he came in right after Bobby. He asked me the normal questions the nurse did the vitals. I saw Ranger just sitting and listening. The doctor looked at me, and sat down.

"Well Miss Kahill, the bullet that went through your side was a clean through and through." Okay that was good news he kept going.

"The two that went into your elbow did the most damage. That will need to be surgically repaired and then there going to be a lot of physical therapy to get your elbow back in shape."

I took a hot breath as I leaned back they had raised my bed so I could sitting up.

"Well then Ranger's going to have to get one of the guys to help me with payroll. I am sure I can still handle the phones and talking to customers. Since I write with my left hand so were good there." I looked at Ranger. "You're gonna have to figure out how playing in beds going to go when the doctor gives us the okay. Cause doc he not always gentle and I will miss those moments."

Bobby, Doctor and the Nurse were blushing and Ranger was laughing hard. He leaned over as he captured my lips kissed me as he looked in to my eyes. I think he knew I was covering my fear of everything with humor. He stroked his hands through my hair as he looked at me and spoke.

"Well figure it all out Baby Girl. I am sure the guys will spoil you in their own way."

I smiled I knew that was true; I also knew that I had the whole Rangeman family to support me I was not doing this alone but I was going to have to make sure to tell the guys that I needed a little freedom. Ranger leaned back as he sat there.

"I'm going to move you into my apartment Baby Girl. Got to make sure you sleeping good." He winked at me as the three blushed again. I had to laugh softly then he got serious. "Baby Girl we didn't catch him and no one seems to have him. We're going to keep you under watch."

I blew some ofmy wild curls out of my face as I thought about it. But I knew that it would be in forced as I nodded. The doctor spoke. "Once you're out of the hospital after the surgery. Mr. Brown will be the one dealing with your injuries every day and he said they well figure out the physical therapy." I nodded; I figured as much Bobby wouldn't let me go to some idiot to help me heal.

I faded into a sleep from the pain medication. I slept through most of the night; I found Ranger there every time I woke. Tried to get him to leave he told me he was staying here until I went home. That he had nothing to do this weekend. Which was probably a big lie, but he was having Tank handle what ever there was to be done. I would call him a big fibber then fall back to sleep.

The next time I woke up the surgery had been done. They had to replace the bone in my elbow with some kind of metal. Kind of like those people that get a new knee cap but its metal. I thought, oh yay that's just so freaking awesome. I would be wearing a sling for quite a while. That just sounded horrible to me in so many ways.

That was when I heard Eric talking to the two boys out side he was a touch loud. The door opened some to let a nurse in. "Oh come on big boy don't be such an asshole. I mean you got a body that I would love to eat up, and let you bend me over. But that they are my friends and I want to see her."

I laughed.

"Let him in Lester."

Lester was red in the face from what was said. I shook my head as Eric came in looked at me put the red roses on my lap as he made a tsk tsk sound.

"Okay first thing were going to do is wash your hair; then were going to braid it because you're in a hospital and all that." He looked over at Ranger and a little drool dropped.

"You were not kidding that you were sleeping with mister hunk of burning love."

Ranger reached out his hand introduced himself. Eric kissed his hand and I bite my lip. Ranger took it with stride as Eric walked over as he set a bag down.

"Okay let's see how were going to do this." The nurse looked nervous as she looked at Eric.

"I am about to give her a sponge bath." Eric waved his hand.

"I can help; there you work on her body and I can work on her hair. This hairs going to be full of tangles because seems no one thought to braid it." He made a tsk tsk sound like my aunt us to do. 

The nurse looked a little uncomfortable. Ranger said he was going out to make a few calls with Tank that he be right out in the hall with the guys. Well then seems Ranger was okay with Eric seeing me naked. Thirty minutes later, my hair was brushed and detangled then put in a French braid. Eric and I were sitting there talking about that night he wanted to know the details. I had no problem telling him; I felt he was the kind of person that could keep his mouth shut on some subjects. I had a feeling that the beauty parlor girls were going to hear all about the hunks that were watching over me and Ranger was his own kind of hunk.

I said goodbye he had stayed for about an hour and a half just talking. I was asleep by the time Ranger came in. When I woke up it was lunch time as I saw Ella come in with a smile on her face and some food. She brushed her hair out of my face.

"Ranger said the food here isn't any good so I brought you both something simple."

I smiled to her thanking her. When she was done she headed out as Ranger un-wrapped the sandwiches and the fruit for us both. 

I finally talked Ranger into leaving some through the three days. Bobby or Lester were going to sit with me. I had men watching me 24/7. I knew that guy was out there and just waiting to strike again he was still in the mood to get revenge for his brother.

They finally let me go home. Ranger apartment was set up and Ella had been there taken my things from my apartment up. I sighed I knew that I was going to be in the care of the guys.

Ranger came behind me dragged me up were my back was resting against his chest. He slid those hands down my stomach as he kissed my shoulder softly as he spoke into my ear.

"Going to make sure you get through this Baby Girl. Going to make sure that your back to 100% and were going to take down this bastard that caused all this."

I turned into his arms looked into his eyes as I stroked my fingers along his face as I looked into his eyes.

"I do not want you killing him Ranger. I want you to put him behind bars. I want my day in court to look in his eyes and show him I am not scared of him. I want him to get what he fully deserves in prison."

Ranger slid his hands along my face kissed me then guided me to the bed were he eased me down. We had gotten out of the hospital late that night for some reason. He stripped me down and put me in a Rangeman shirt then he stripped down to his boxers and dragged me close were I could sleep comfortable.


End file.
